


The Champion’s Ram

by KittyGamer



Series: The Lost Beasts [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: A little bit of self doubt, Gen, LU Champions AU, Linked Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGamer/pseuds/KittyGamer
Summary: Changing in head first was definitely something Wild did, but it’s a little different when he’s on the receiving end.aka Wild finds a mechanical Ram.LU Champions AU, can be read as a stand alone but is part of a series.
Series: The Lost Beasts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708243
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	The Champion’s Ram

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to Hyrule next, but I’m struggling slightly with him. So here is everyone’s favorite captain. A litter shorter than the others but I’m trying not to just say the same thing over and over again.  
> (Also trying out some spacing, please let me know if it works or not!)

The Akkala region was always interesting to say the least. From the Spring of Power, the strange skull shaped lake, the maze just north, to the research lab, there was definitely a lot to see and do. Wild never thought that would increase though. Yet here he was, staring at a mechanical ram.

Even from his perch in the skull’s eye Wild could see the malice infecting the beast. It didn’t take long to cross the chasm with the help of some new powers, and soon he was face to face with the Ram. 

He expected it to immediately charge headfirst when it saw him, but it seemed to stand and stare for a few moments. Wild though it was completely broken for a moment, then without warning it charged. Wild quickly dodged to the side, hoping to avoid being head butted by a machine. The ram missed hitting him head on, but swung its head to the side knocking Wild back. 

This Beast was a lot smarter than Wild first expected, then again the Lost Beasts were anything but normal. All the ram’s movements were calculated, planned, as if it knew what movements Wild would use to dodge.

After clearing the Beast of malice, the ram finally stopped running around. It knelt before Wild and he knew what was coming next.

“Are you prepared to free this Lost Beast and it’s champion? Will you board Vah Cialan?”

The inside of the ram was interesting to say the least. Large groups of enemies seemed to be around every corner. If one was smart, they’d plan to take out all the enemies at once. Arguably Wild was very smart, but using those smart 24/7 was not always his first thought.

Needless to say, there was a lot of fire.

When he solved the puzzles, which mostly involved ridding certain rooms of enemies, the main chamber opened. 

The Blight stood in the middle, a tall creature stood before Wild. Blonde hair was visible between bits of malice. What was most eye-catching was what looked to be a blood stained blue scarf waving in non-existent wind.

WarBlight.

The Blight sure did fight as if he was fighting a war. 

It’s strikes were quick and backed up by strength. 

If the attack didn’t connect, the Blight was quick to compensate.

Sometimes Wild could swear the world seem to freeze, the Blight moved so fast.

Strategy, that’s what this Blight did best. It planned, and it executed. 

It was smart, but it was still mindless in a way. 

Wild had to work smarter, but not in the same way as he had in the past. He had to get the blight to act recklessly.

When he landed the final blow, the Blight let out a scream and disappeared into a burst of blue.

“Well done.”

Wild turned to see a Hylian, a strong figure wearing a blue scarf with matching blue eyes. 

He had an arrogant smile, but he looked as if he had experience to back it up.

He had the look of a captain.

“My name is Link, but you might know me better as the Hero and Champion of Warriors.”

The man began to speak of a trainee promoted to top knight in the matter of minutes. How many people and worlds collided. How the world surrounded him, and he still fought. Thousands of enemies faced him and his friends, and they still rose to the top. It wasn’t just his story though, his victory was due to all the people he met. He owed his life to his comrades, as he said that part, his smile dipped a bit.

Finishing up the story, he put his hands on his hips, cocking another smile, “I’m giving you some of my power, I know you'll use it in ways I’ve never thought of.”

Looking Wild straight in the eyes he spoke a few more words, his whole body losing some confidence, “I know you’ll succeed, I’m sorry.”

The Ram gave a blue pulse before wandering off. 

Warriors Focus was definitely something Wild could work with, and that was another Lost Beast freed. 

How many were there? How many had succeeded only to have the cycle repeat? 

In the back of his mind another question surfaced, 

One he wanted to ignore,

“What makes you think I wont fail again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Wild, angst is my favorite thing to read so of course it kinda slips in. WarBlight just seemed so fitting for Warriors, and in Hyrule Warriors I love to play as Lana so I liked Vah Cialan the most of the options. Everything kinda just fell in place for this on,e, even if it’s a little shorter than I would have liked, I was unsure of what to even add.  
> Feel free to comment, I try to respond to al of them!
> 
> Next one will most likely take a while again, hope you enjoyed this though!


End file.
